


Springside Shift

by Griddlebone



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: Some advice from Kagome leads Sango to a shift in her relationship with Miroku.





	Springside Shift

**Author's Note:**

> An oldie, but (hopefully) goodie, dredged up from the depths of my LiveJournal account.

Sango knew Inuyasha was watching them; his intense scrutiny made her blush. _Can he hear what she's saying?_ she wondered, but if he did, the hanyou gave no sign beyond his stare. His ears weren't even twitching.

"Sango? Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, Kagome…"

"Well, I've already told you what I know… so just, go in there and…"

Sango's cheeks heated. "And you'll keep Inuyasha busy?"

"Promise," Kagome said, with all the enthusiasm she could muster while maintaining a whisper.

Sango glanced nervously at the path that led to the hot spring. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to her feet, and managed to get moving in the general direction she wanted to go. _I can do this…_

 

"Houshi-sama?" she said, mentally rolling her eyes at how very meek she sounded, and at the image she must present, peering around a tree and doing her best to pretend that she wasn't spying.

The monk had half-wheeled in surprise before realizing that he knew the voice that had spoken. "Sango?" She was so busy being glad that the depth of the water kept the, ahem, finer points of his anatomy hidden from sight that it took a moment for his next question to register in her mind. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing's wrong," she managed. Realizing how very silly she must look, she side-stepped out from her hiding place so he could see her. "Kagome thought that perhaps I could help you r- relax."

"Help me… relax," he repeated. His tone was somewhat skeptical; she wondered if he might be getting the wrong impression.

"She said that massage might help you… with the troubles from the kazaana and… My fingers are strong, and I don't have claws, so I should be the one to…"

Giving her that lecherous grin that she had become so accustomed to, he said, "If you wish to try, Sango, I will consider myself a very lucky man even if Kagome's method is not effective."

That settled it. That blush must be burned onto her face by now. Summoning all of her courage – how was this more difficult than going into battle against a demon five times her size? – she strode purposefully closer, as if the situation was not affecting her at all.

For his part, Miroku returned to his seat on a handy rock beneath the water's surface, and within easy reach of the embankment; Sango almost quirked a brow at the fact that he did not suggest she join him in the water or otherwise urge her to remove her clothing, but instead forced herself to focus on tying up her skirt and apron to keep the fabric from getting wet.

Taking a deep breath, she sat down behind him. Starting at the neck and shoulders, tentatively at first and then gaining confidence as he, like magic, relaxed under her touch. She could feel the tension ebbing away, and smiled.

But as she worked on his right arm, rhythmically pressing and stroking the muscles, she felt compelled to ask a question that had been bothering her for some time. "Does it hurt?"

It took him a moment to reply, and even then he sounded… detached. _Am I really having such an effect on him?_

"Does what hurt?"

"The kazaana…" She paused, awkwardly, before attempting to clarify. "Not when you're using it, or when you take in poison or it tears… But every day…"

Miroku shifted, pulling his arm away from her so he could examine the covered hand. "No, I suppose not. It's more a discomfort… Naraku only intended it to be a reminder, anyway."

Leaning forward, hoping she could maintain her balance and he wouldn't try anything funny, Sango pressed her hand to his and intertwined her fingers with his. "I'm sorry, Houshi-sama."

He flinched a little at her touch; she guessed it was because she was so openly touching the hand that held his deadliest weapon and his greatest fear. "Don't be sorry, Sango. If nothing else, you've given me hope."

"I…"

He released her hand and turned, gazing at her intently. Her eyes drifted halfway shut, and his hand came up to caress her face.

"May I kiss you, Sango?"

Her eyes shot open. "Eh?"

"As payment for your assistance. May I?"

"I –"

His serious expression evaporated as a grin spread across his face. "Please don't say no… I don't think I can resist."

"I –" she added, as ineffectively as before.

He chuckled slightly and closed the distance between them. His lips pressed against hers – and his hand suddenly squeezing her butt – made her gasp; he seized the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She had never felt anything quite like it, and was certain that the heat from the spring was getting to her. She wanted to lie back, pull him on top of her, and wrap her arms and legs around him… instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, both to keep him from pulling away too quickly, and to keep her suddenly traitorous hands from groping him.

_Oh, gods…_

She was only vaguely aware as he pulled himself partway out of the water, following her instinctive movement. She felt hot, constrained, breathless, overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of sensation… _Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop…_

Miroku pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers and breathing heavily.

"We should stop," he said.

"Yes, we should stop," she agreed, though it felt like a lie.

He pulled away, slipping away from the bank and deeper into the water for a moment – though not before she caught a glimpse of his erect penis and, squeaking with surprise and embarrassment, turned away.

He chuckled; the sound was deeper and more melodious than usual, and oddly affecting. Sango shivered. She waited until well after the sound of water splashing and the soft rustle of fabric had faded, but before she turned to see if he was ready to return, he had crept up behind her and drawn her into a tight embrace.

Having him crouched above her like that, forcibly pressing her body full-length against his, had her blood rushing in her veins and her heart pounding madly in her chest.

He pressed a wet kiss to the side of her neck and, resting his chin on her shoulder, whispered, "Come, we should get back. Our friends will think we are getting into trouble."

_Ah, Houshi-sama, somehow you have made me want to get into trouble…_

He slipped away from behind her and she turned in time to take his hand; she was disappointed when he merely helped her to her feet, and made no attempt to touch her again. Realizing what she had just thought, she blushed deeply. She wanted him to touch her… and in a way that was not at all appropriate.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

 

Kagome watched Inuyasha closely, to see what his reaction might be. But if he noticed the newfound spring in the monk's step, he kept his opinions to himself, at least for a little while.

But as morning stretched into afternoon, he could contain his curiosity no more. "Hey, Kagome," he muttered as they raced along a forest path, keeping his voice low enough that the others wouldn't overhear. "What the fuck happened back there?"

Kagome giggled. "Nothing you wouldn't approve of. I just gave Sango a little advice…"

"Keh. Women," the hanyou grunted, shaking his head and earning another giggle from his companion.


End file.
